Un Rojo Atardecer
by MoonyDanny
Summary: La vida de los Cullen da un giro de 180 grados cuando Ángela aparece de nuevo en sus vidas. Problemas de todo tipo los acechan... ¿lograrán vencerlos esta vez? ¡SPOILERS!
1. De regreso en Forks

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Este es mi primer FanFic… se llama Un rojo Atardecer… espero que les guste…**

**Sin más que decirles… solamente que dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, insultos, o lo que sea… por favor!!**

ANGELA POV

Después de casi un año de estar en Los Ángeles ya me había acostumbrado al sol, diez meses de estar lejos de Forks, de mis amigos y de mi familia. Por extraño que parezca, extraño todos esos días de lluvia… el sol es lindo sí… pero tanto sol es demasiado… El semestre acaba de terminar y tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi familia. Jessica me dijo que no podría ir a Forks en el verano… pero espero poder ver a Ben y Mike… ya no ando con Ben… pero somos amigos y como sea lo extraño… pero sobre todo tengo muchas ganas de ver a Bella, no he sabido nada de ella desde su boda con Edward; seguro esta tan enamorada y tan feliz con él que ya ni se acuerda de mi… no, ella no es así… seguro que está muy ocupada y por eso no he sabido nada de ella… no creo que se haya olvidado…

En cuanto llegue voy a llamar a todos, a ver si organizamos alguna salida... tengo muchas ganas de ir a La Push; y es extraño porque normalmente a mi no me gustaba mucho esa playa… pero ahora tengo como la necesidad de ir… tal vez sea por todo el tiempo que estuve en la Universidad, y ahora lo extraño todo.

En el aeropuerto me esperaban mis papás y corrí a abrazarlos.

-¡Ang! Que bueno que ya regresaste, te extrañábamos mucho – dijo mi mamá mientas me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo también los extrañé mucho…

-Ay Ang, cuéntanos! ¿Que tal Los Ángeles?- me preguntó mi papá

-Los Ángeles es tan diferente de Forks, hay mucho sol, casi no llueve; la Universidad está padrísima, las materias, los maestros… todo está de lujo! -

-Me da mucho gusto que te sientas tan bien ahí, lo único malo es que te extrañamos mucho! – respondió mi mamá

Así paso todo el camino a la casa… hablando de la Universidad, mis amigos… lo que había pasado todo el tiempo que no estuve…

-Es muy extraño que no haya sol, en LA siempre hay sol… y ya me había acostumbrado; de hecho ¿no notan que estoy un poco mas bronceada? – dije cuando íbamos llegando a casa.

-Si es verdad, ya decía yo que te veía un poco diferente- dijo mi papá

-Ay! Que poco observador eres; yo me di cuenta en cuanto te bajaste del avión nena- replicó mi mamá viendo con desaprobación a mi papá.

-¿Y han sabido algo de mis ex-compañeros?

-Pues no mucho nena, y mira que en este pueblo todo se sabe jaja. Lo único que se, y creo que te dará mucho gusto, es que Ben y Mike pasarán las vacaciones aquí en Forks. Creo que también Lauren, Eric y Tyler. De quien estoy segura que no vendrá es de Jessica, creo que consiguió un buen trabajo y no puede dejarlo…

-Si lo se, he estado en contacto con ella… ¿Y de Bella no has sabido nada?

-¿Bella?- me preguntó medio confundida.

-Sí, Bella Swan, la hija del Jefe Swan.

-¡Ah! No, no he sabido nada de ella desde su boda.

-Ni yo, a lo mejor mañana llamo a su casa…

Esa tarde llamé a Ben y a Mike, había terminado con Ben desde que terminó el verano… cuando nos íbamos a la Universidad, y el también estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que ahora solo somos buenos amigos, y me dio mucho gusto hablar con ellos; quedaron en localizar a cuantos compañeros pudieran para organizar una salida e ir todos juntos a (que ironía) La Push.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana decidí levantarme y meterme a bañar, había pasado una noche terrible. Sentí el agua caliente correr por mi cuerpo y como me iba relajando conforme pasaban los minutos hasta que se acabó el agua caliente y cerré la llave; me vestí mientras escuchaba un CD viejo que me gustaba mucho.

Cuando bajé a desayunar estaba mi papá leyendo el periódico, y mi mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno: hot cakes, mis favoritos.

-Que bien huele mamá, ¡tengo muchísima hambre!

-Que bien porque te hice los hot cakes que tanto te gustan.

-Muchas gracias- dije tratando de ocultar un bostezo.

-¿No dormiste bien hija?- me preguntó mi papá

-La verdad no dormí nada, no recordaba lo molesto que es el ruido de la lluvia en la noche; o tal vez que nunca me había molestado, era como natural… pero después de estar tanto tiempo fuera…

-Si tienes razón, pero ya te acostumbrarás de nuevo nena, no te preocupes- dijo mi mamá mientras me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar ayudé a mi mamá a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, y después fui con ella al jardín y estuvimos arreglando sus flores mientras le contaba sobre la excursión que habían organizado para el día siguiente.

Un rato más tarde, cuando creí que era una hora apropiada me dirigí a la sala y tome el teléfono, espero que el Jefe Swan no haya salido… Marqué el número de la casa de Bella; sonó una, y dos, y tres veces… cuando estaba a punto de colgar, un poco decepcionada, pues creí que no me contestaría nadie, una voz me contestó:

-Casa de la familia Swan.


	2. Presentimiento

**Hola a todos!!**

**Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste… y dejen reviews porfavor!!!**

--- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

-Casa de la familia Swan.

Me quedé paralizada unos instantes, mientras reconocía esa voz que por tanto tiempo había dejado de escuchar.

-¿Edward?

-…..

-¿Edward? Soy Ángela, la amiga de Be…- tuuh tuuh tuuh…

Que extraño, me colgó, pero Edward es siempre muy educado… tal vez se cortó la comunicación. Volví a llamar, pero esta vez no fue la voz que me contestó antes:

-¿Si diga?

-Buenos días jefe Swan, soy Ángela, la amiga de Bella.

-Hola Ángela, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Solamente quería saber si Bella iba a venir este verano a Forks, y se me ocurrió que tal vez usted me podría decir…

Titubeó un poco antes de contestarme:

-No Ángela, lo siento, pero no van a venir, ni ella ni Edward.

-¿Pero no fue él quien me contestó la primera vez que llamé?

-No, fui yo quien contestó… - titubeó de nuevo – pero se cortó la llamada.

-Que extraño, bueno, de todos modos muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué Ángela, cuídate, que estés bien.

-Si gracias- entonces se me ocurrió – ¿Oiga? Y no tendrá su teléfono para que pueda llamarle? Es que no he sabido nada de ella desde su boda, y me gustaría mucho saludarla…

-…..

Esta vez tardo más en contestar, había algo raro… ¿pero qué? Tal vez sean imaginaciones mías…

-Ay ¿sabes? Justo hace poco se le descompuso el teléfono, y dice que allá todo es muy caro y no lo han podido reparar o algo así… Pero si quieres te doy su correo electrónico…

-Sí muchas gracias…

Por lo menos tenía su mail; aunque estoy segura que fue Edward quien me contestó; a demás se me hizo muy extraña la forma en que titubeaba antes de contestarme… Bueno… seguro soy yo y mi imaginación…

Esa tarde no hice nada en especial, arreglé un poco mi habitación que estaba un poco desordenada, y luego hablé un poco por teléfono, primero con Lauren, aunque en realidad nunca ha terminado de caerme del todo bien… y luego hable un buen rato con Jessica; claro, solo con ella podría hablar tanto tiempo por teléfono… como es ella la que se la pasa hable y hable…

Le conté sobre la excursión a la Push del día siguiente y se emocionó y entristeció a la vez…

-Wow Ang, como me gustaría verlos a todos ustedes, pero espero que se diviertan mucho y se la pasen de pelos… pero ¡obvio me tienes que llamar en cuanto llegues para contarme todo ¿ok? Pero TODO!

-Si Jess, yo te llamo cuando regrese, y si no, te llamo en la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, está bien… pero más te vale que me llames…

-Jaja, está bien Jess… peor tengo que colgar… ¡cuídate mucho!

Después de hablar con ella tenía ganas de dar un paseo, así que le dije a mi mamá que iba a salir un momento, tomé mi impermeable (aunque no estaba lloviendo, aquí en Forks siempre debes cargar con uno, nunca se sabe en qué momento puede comenzar a llover) y salí a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy ansiosa respecto al viaje de mañana, era como un presentimiento, pero no malo; no, mas bien no un presentimiento, sino… ni siquiera se me ocurre una palabra, es como si supiera que algo va a pasar, pero estaba segura, de alguna manera lo estaba, y no estaba ni asustada, simplemente ansiosa; como si en mi interior supiera que toda mi vida estuve consciente que ese momento iba a llegar, pero también estaba la incertidumbre, ese sentimiento de no saber que es lo que va a pasar y sin embargo lo ansías desesperadamente…

Un rato estuve dándole vueltas a ese asunto sin llegar a nada concreto; como quien dice: pensando sin pensar en nada, apenas dándome cuenta de a donde me llevaban mis pies… de pronto un estruendoso trueno se hizo sonar en el cielo, fue tan fuerte que tal vez toda la península de Olympic; o mas bien fue que venía yo tan ensimismada que me sobresaltó y lo escuché más fuerte de lo que en realidad fue; esa fue la señal para ponerme el impermeable así que me detuve en la esquina y me metí en esa pequeña cafetería.

"_Caray, si que ando distraída, no me había dado cuenta cuanto caminé, y… que extraño, caminé justo en dirección como si fuera a ir a la Push… no, ya, esto es demasiado, me estoy volviendo paranoica…"_

De hecho no me había ni dado cuenta de en donde entré si no fuera por ese delicioso olor a café; así que aprovechando me compré uno… Después de que me terminé mi capuchino, me encaminé de regreso a casa…

Una vez ahí me metí a la regadera para aclarar un poco mi mente, esta sensación de ansiedad combinada con… con un montón de cosas más me estaba volviendo loca, cada minuto que pasaba, cada segundo estaba más y más ansiosa… Ni siquiera cené y me fui directo a la cama, aún cuando todavía era temprano y aún con la mente vagando lejos en lugares nubosos y poco definidos me quedé dormida…


	3. Un Rojo Atardecer

Me desperté sobresaltada gracias a un sueño que no lograba recordar del todo; solo recordaba atisbos de imágenes borrosas… sobre ¿lobos? Ahogando un bostezo vi el reloj y apenas eran las 4 de la mañana, así que me acomodé en la cama para dormirme de nuevo, pero esa… ansiedad no me dejaba tranquila… esta era la tercera vez que me despertaba en la noche… y lo único que recordaba de los sueños que me habían despertado eran lobos… o eso creía… la verdad las imágenes no eran muy claras, estaba tan cansada que no le quise dar más vueltas al asunto y trate con todas mis fuerzas dormirme de nuevo, y al final lo logré.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo eran las 11 de la mañana; apenas tenía el tiempo justo para verme con mis amigos para ir a la Push, ¿Cómo me pude quedar dormida tanto tiempo?. Me metí a bañar rápido, me vestí y me sequé el pelo, bajé a desayunar y no había nadie en casa… encontré una nota sobre el refrigerador que decía:

"_Hija:_

_Sabemos que hoy vas con tus amigos a la Push, peor se nos olvidó avisarte que Sussan Marclew nos invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Mateo, el amiguito de los gemelos… Estaremos aquí cuando regreses…_

Ahh, es verdad, ya no recordaba todas esas fiestas y reuniones a las que íbamos por causa de mis hermanitos. Desayune un pan tostado y un poco de leche y salí rápido hacia la tienda de los padres de Mike, esa de artículos deportivos a las afueras de Forks.

Cuando llegué Mike y Ben ya estaban ahí, en cuanto me vieron me vinieron a saludar y yo les correspondí; no habían cambiado nada… Mientras esperábamos a los demás estuvimos hablando un poco sobre la Universidad, eso de hablar mucho a mí la verdad no se me da muy bien. Cuando llegaron los demás nos subimos a la camioneta de Mike que era lo suficientemente espaciosa para todos, no éramos muchos…

Al llegar estacionaron el coche en un pequeño estacionamiento público que estaba junto a la playa, era un día inusual aquí, había en realidad una fina capa de nubes color blanco, de esas que no traen lluvia y entre ellas se asomaba el sol… no estaba en pleno, pero aún así se sentía más calor de lo normal y hasta la luz cambiaba, mientras que el mar tomaba un color azul perlado haciéndolo parecer calmado…

En la playa estaban los troncos de los árboles que el mar había arrojado, haciendo que su tronco se viera blanco a causa de la sal, y la arena rasposa combinada con miles de piedritas de todos los colores… Por alguna extraña razón todo eso me parecía muy hermoso, pero no solo por el mar y la playa, un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar aumentaba y modificaba el sentido de las cosas… y de nuevo… la ansiedad, que no me deja tranquila desde ayer… ese presentimiento de que algo está por pasar.

Estuvimos un rato sentados en unos troncos que los chicos colocaron en circulo para mas tarde hacer una fogata y asar bombones y esas cosas; estuvimos… o mas bien estuvieron platicando de cosas como (típico) la Universidad, los nuevos amigos que habían hecho cada quién, y cosas que habían pasado durante el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto y de cosas que pasaron también en la preparatoria, recordando "viejos tiempos". Yo no participaba mucho en la conversación, solo escuchaba… pero de pronto me acorde de Bella y sentí de nuevo la ansiedad recorriéndome todo el cuerpo; en ese momento empezaron a hablar justamente de ella:

-Bueno, también hay que decir que la llegada de Bella es algo que debemos recordar ¿no creen?- dijo Mike

-Claro, no van a negar que su llegada nos marcó a todos de alguna manera… - respondió Eric.

-Ay bueno, si es verdad que su llegada fue sorpresiva, pero no logro entender porqué todos se volvieron locos por ella, toda la escuela solo hablaba de ella – replicó Lauren con un tono de desdén. Claro, se me olvidaba que a ella nunca le cayó bien…

-Ay no te pongas así – dijo Tyler – además no era para menos, la verdad que es bastante linda.

-¡Bah! Por favor! Había niñas más guapas que Bella en el instituto.- contestó Lauren, a quien se le veía un poco molesta.

-Sí bueno, pero… era como la novedad, pero aparte de eso era buena persona y nuestra amiga, y al fin y al cabo, ella terminó con Edward Cullen, de verdad que algo tiene esa chica para haberlo conquistado ¿no les parece?- dijo Eric

-Sí, y aún no me lo explico – dijo Lauren que se le notaba cada vez más enojada.

-Bueno Lauren, ya deja de hablar así de Bella, te recuerdo que es tu amiga también, parece que estuvieras ¿celosa?- dijo Mike

-Pues tal vez si un poco, no entiendo cómo es que todos los chavos se volvieran locos por ella, hasta Edward, y la verdad ella y yo nunca fuimos amigas… -replicó ella.

-Bueno, y ¿alguien ha sabido de ella?- preguntó Eric algo incómodo pero con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz.

"No" se oyeron varias voces a coro.

-Yo hablé ayer con su papá, quería saber si iba a venir por las vacaciones, pero me dijo que no, que ella y Edward no iban a venir, pero me dio su correo electrónico, la verdad yo si la extraño, después de su boda no la he visto… -repuse con un tono algo más triste de lo que quería.

-Sí, yo también después de la boda no volví a saber de ella; aunque creo que se casaron muy pronto ¿no creen?- repuso Mike.

-Pues tal vez sí, pero estaban más que súper enamorados, ¿qué caso tenía que se esperaran más si son el uno para el para el otro?- repuse.

-Sí tienes razón, pero… bueno, es que mi mamá un día escuchó que Bella estaba muy enferma…- dijo Tyler

-¿Cómo que enferma?- dije.

-Sí, bueno es que mi mamá un día pasó enfrente de la casa de los Swan, y escuchó al papá de Bella muy enojado gritando que le tenía muy sin cuidado que no pudiera recibir visitas, que él era su padre y que si su hija estaba enferma no le importaba contagiarse… al parecer estaba hablando con el Dr. Cullen –

Así pasó el resto de la tarde, hablando de cosas irrelevantes y conforme pasaba el tiempo la ansiedad se volvía cada vez más insistente en no dejarme nunca. Cuando eran como las 6 de la tarde, Mike dijo que quería ir a la tienda, y todos dijeron que iban también, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que yo no debía ir, que me quedara, así que les dije yo los esperaba aquí.

Me quedé sentada en el tronco de un árbol medio torcido cerca de donde rompían las olas y me quedé contemplando el atardecer, era tan hermoso, el cielo se veía morado en lo más lejos, donde la luz del sol ya casi no llegaba e iba pasando por el anaranjado, el rosa, hasta llegar a un rojo intenso en donde se estaba escondiendo el sol detrás del mar… nunca había visto un atardecer así, mientras que la ansiedad que se escondía en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más intensa y yo luchaba por no hacerle caso; quería solo contemplar esa maravilla de colores y formas que se formaban en el cielo, cuando de pronto escuche pasos detrás de mí…

En ese instante sentí que no podía mas con esa ansiedad que me exigía que volteara para ver quién se acercaba, era como si el momento que tanto había estado esperado hubiera llegado.

Cuando escuché que los pasos se detenían cerca de donde estaba yo sentada decidí girarme lentamente para ver de quién se trataba. Lo hice y cuando tuve a esa persona en frente de mí sentí como toda la ansiedad se evaporaba y en su lugar dejaba un sentimiento de haber encontrado algo que esperé toda la vida, una sensación de alivio y felicidad que no puedo ni describir…

-Hola – me dijo y yo me quedé paralizada por un momento.


	4. Miradas

**Hola a todos!!**

**Disculpen la demora, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este FF, se que no es excusa, pero voy a entrar a preparatoria, y pues estoy un poco atareada…**

**Espero les guste y ya saben… dejen REVIEWS!!!**

**Un Besooo!!!**

________________________________________________________________________________________

-Hola – me dijo y yo me quedé paralizada por un momento.

-h…ho…hola…- le conteste aún medio aturdida.

Era un chavo alto, de piel moreno-rojiza, cabello corto y negro como la noche, peinado con las puntas hacia arriba, sus ojos grandes casi del color de su cabello con unas pestañas enormes… y su sonrisa era encantadora; iba vestido con unas bermudas color caqui y una playera verde militar, era delgado, pero aún así se notaba que estaba muy bien desarrollado… por alguna razón se me hizo familiar…No es que fuera el chavo más guapo del mundo, pero sentí que hubiera sido hecho simple y únicamente para mí, y yo para él… no sé ni cómo describirlo, pero lo que más me aturdió fue la manera en que me miró…

Fue como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, y eso me gustó, pero me cohibió al mismo tiempo… No supe porque me miraba así…

-Perdón si te asusté, es solo que te vi aquí sentada y pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía- me dijo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, todavía con esa cara como de ¿fascinación?...

-Aaahh, si no te preocupes, no me asustaste. Solo estaba mirando el atardecer… nunca lo había visto así, tan lindo y de ese color rojo tan intenso…

-Sí, es raro ver uno así, y más porque el cielo siempre está repleto de nubes – bromeó sin quitarme su mirada de encima y con una leve sonrisa, lo que me incomodó un poco y baje la vista sonrojándome levemente.

Él pareció darse cuenta y dio un pequeño paso para atrás, aunque no estábamos demasiado cerca… Cuando volví a mirarlo su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y me dijo:

-Me llamo Embry, Embry Call – me dijo tendiéndome una mano amablemente.

-Soy Ángela Weber- le contesté devolviendo su sonrisa y estrechando su mano, pero en el instante en que nuestra piel se tocó sentí como un hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo desde mi mano desplazándose hasta no dejar un solo milímetro de mi cuerpo sin esa sensación… peor no era para nada desagradable, todo lo contrario y los dos nos miramos extrañados por un momento.

Al percatarnos, los dos nos soltamos bruscamente pero al mismo tiempo, lo que nos hizo echar a reír de nuevo al mismo tiempo… era como si lo hiciéramos todo sincronizado…

-¿No te conozco de alguna parte?- me preguntó cuando paramos de reír…

-Sí, a mi me parece lo mismo, pero no logro recordar dónde te he visto antes…- le contesté tratando de recordar.

-Pues debe ser que nos vimos aquí en la Push porque yo casi no salgo de… - se detuvo y se quedó un poco pensativo – creo que ya sé… eres amiga de Bella ¿no? Venías la vez que un grupo de chavos de Forks vino, y después nos acercamos nosotros, ¿no es así?

-Claro, ya recuerdo; tú eres uno de los amigos de Jacob, el amigo de Bella ¿no?- le dije y él asintió con la cabeza – Pues vaya que has cambiado, estas mucho más grande; y recuerdo que llevabas el cabello largo… Ya tiene mucho tiempo de eso…

-Sí, como dos años ¿no?- y asentí en modo de respuesta – Pero ¿qué haces aquí tan solita?

-No, no estoy sola, estoy esperando a mis amigos; fueron a la tienda así que me senté aquí…

-Ah bueno, y que tal si damos un paseo por la playa en lo que regresan tus amigos…

.Sí claro, está bien- le contesté poniéndome de pie.

Caminamos por la playa, platicábamos de cosas irrelevantes, me contó un poco sobre sus amigos, y yo le conté sobre la universidad, me sorprendí bastante cuando me dijo que tenía 18 años, no los aparentaba para nada, se veía bastante más grande… podría pasar por un joven de 22 o 23 años.

Cuando íbamos de regreso le pregunté si no sabía algo de Bella, como Jacob era su amigo tal vez sabía algo, me contestó que no sabía nada, pero lo hizo rehuyendo mi mirada y poniendo una expresión como de quien guarda un secreto que no puede revelar y trata de disimular, si algo hacía yo era darme cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que a los demás les pasan desapercibidos.

Llegamos de nuevo al árbol donde estaba sentada y los demás no habían regresado, así que nos sentamos de nuevo ahí y nos dedicamos a observar el horizonte donde aún se veía el sol ocultándose cada vez más…

-Es muy lindo ¿no? - me preguntó mirándome de esa manera que aun no lograba descifrar.

-Sí, nunca había visto todos esos colores, además se ve muy lindo el tono morado que tomó el mar- le respondí con un aire un poco soñador.

-Sí, se ve muy lindo, pero no se compara con… - se detuvo sonrojándose levemente y desviando rápido la vista.

Cuando iba a decirle que continuara con lo que iba a decir escuchamos risas y pasos detrás de nosotros y, de nuevo, nos giramos al mismo tiempo para ver quien se acercaba; eran los demás que regresaban de la tienda, vaya que se tardaron (aunque fue mejor para mi), pero venían con alguien más; eran dos chavos de la reserva, creo que es fácil diferenciarlos por su tono de piel… cuando ya estaban cerca de nosotros uno de ellos dijo:

-Hey Embry, te estábamos buscando… - era Jacob, aunque había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vi, se veía mucho más grande y fornido.

-Hola Jake, mira, ella es Ángela Weber, una de las amigas de Bella ¿recuerdas?- le contestó a Jake mirándome de la misma manera en que me había estado mirando todo el rato.

-Sí, si la recuerdo- le dijo a Embry como examinándolo con la mirada, y pareció darse cuenta de la manera extraña en que me miraba porque le puso cara como de complicidad mezclada con algo de burla… Y Embry le devolvió la mirada de complicidad y asintió con la cabeza, lo que me dejó algo desconcertada… No entiendo porque me fijo en todo lo que Embry hace, como si no existiera nadie mas que él.

El otro chavo se llamaba Quil, y los tres se ofrecieron a ayudarnos con la fogata mientras platicábamos un rato, y casualmente Embry se sentó junto a mí, aunque la verdad no me molestó en lo absoluto… Todos platicaban alegremente y trataba de prestar atención a las conversaciones, pero Embry no me quitaba los ojos de encima, aun cuando platicaba animadamente con los demás, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para mirarme, esa mirada que (aunque me cueste reconocerlo) me derretía, esa mirada llena de ternura, pero a la vez llena de ansiedad… De pronto una pregunta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento:

-Oye Jacob, ¿no has sabido nada de Bella? Como eres su amigo del alma- preguntó Mike con algo de recelo, yo que creí que ya lo había superado…

-No, no sé nada de ella desde hace un buen tiempo, creo que sigue en Alaska…- respondió Jacob, con una nota extraña en la voz que no logre descifrar mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Embry y con Quil… A mí no me engañaban, ellos sabían algo que nosotros no y lo iba a averiguar, a demás, tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser tan difícil averiguarlo y sería pronto… muy pronto…


	5. Emociones

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Wii!!! Mil gracias a todos los que leen mi historia!!! Y sobre todo a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario!! No saben lo felices que me hacen!!**

**Discúlpenme por la tardanza!! Pero con el inicio de clases a la preparatoria me ha sido imposible actualizar!! Pero ya por fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**

**Por favor dejen reviews!!! Todo comentario y sugerencia es aceptado!! Y si a alguien no le conteste su review por favor discúlpenme!! (las mismas razones anteriores de la prepa)**

**Un Beso a todos!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

_-No, no sé nada de ella desde hace un buen tiempo, creo que sigue en Alaska…- respondió Jacob, con una nota extraña en la voz que no logre descifrar mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Embry y con Quil… A mí no me engañaban, ellos sabían algo que nosotros no y lo iba a averiguar, a demás, tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser tan difícil averiguarlo y sería pronto… muy pronto…_

Estuvimos otro rato ahí, no se exactamente cuanto, pero no tenía noción del tiempo, y se fueron haciendo conversaciones independientes unas de otras, yo estuve todo el rato platicando con Embry y Jacob de cosas sin importancia, (Quil después de un rato se fue diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Claire… por la cara que puso al mencionarla supongo que sea su novia); pero siempre que alguien mencionaba a Bella o a los Cullen (N/a: porque en algún momento de la conversación salía alguno de esos nombres a relucir) ellos dos se tensaban ligeramente y por más que lo intentaban disimular también se miraban con complicidad, hasta que le les dije:

-Ya sé que ustedes dos saben algo de Bella y Los Cullen…

-No, claro que no... noso…nosotros no sabemos nada ¿verdad?- dijo Embry evadiendo mi mirada, mientras que Jacob le lanzaba una mirada llena de un significado que no supe descifrar…

-No tienen que fingir conmigo, yo sé que si saben algo… pero también sé que no me van a decir nada… - dije y al ver que Jacob iba a intervenir y lo calle diciendo eso ultimo.

A ver que no respondía ninguno de los dos y que se miraban de reojo agregue:

-Pero deberían tenerme confianza, creo que ahora puedo considerarlos mis amigos y ustedes a mi… a demás, Bella es mi amiga y nunca traicionaría su confianza…

Jacob y Embry ahora sí se miraron sin disimular y Jacob asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-No es eso Ángela, claro que te consideramos nuestra amiga y sabemos que nunca traicionarías nuestra confianza ni la de Bella, y… sí, la verdad si sabemos algo… pero entiéndenos, no te podemos decir nada; no por ahora – dijo Embry mirándome fijamente a los ojos con ese brillo tan particular en sus ojos, el mismo brillo con el que me ha estado viendo todo el día, pero al mismo tiempo es como si me rogara con la mirada que confiara en él…

-Peor descuida Ángela, lo sabrás, y más pronto de lo que piensas, se eso no tengas duda- me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa pícara mientras Embry desviaba la mirada… ya me estaba cansando de esas miraditas raras y tanto misterio…

-Pero ellos están bien ¿verdad?- le pregunté con curiosidad, aunque algo me decía que sí.

-Claro que están bien, de eso puedes estar segura- me dijo Jacob.

-Bueno, está bien… confío en ustedes- le contesté con una sonrisa tímida.

-Oigan, yo creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ¿no creen?- dijo Mike de pronto haciendo que todas las conversaciones terminaran.

-Sí es verdad, ya es muy tarde. – Comentó Ben.

Ví a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al ver que el sol se había ocultado completamente y ahora la luna grande y hermosa decoraba el inmenso cielo que (por algún extraño milagro) estaba totalmente despejado.

-Wow, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es- les dije a Embry y a Jacob lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ellos me escucharan.

Me la pasaba muy bien con ellos y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Ni yo- me contestó Embry – Me la paso tan bien contigo que el tiempo se me fue volando- y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que me derretían y como pude se la devolví.

Íbamos ya hacia donde estaba la camioneta y Embry y Jacob nos acompañaban, así que les dije:

-Nos vamos a volver a ver ¿verdad?- con un dejo de inocencia en mi voz.

-¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría… bueno… nos encantaría ¿verdad Jake?

-Jajaja, claro Ángela, puedes venir cuando quieras – Respondió Jacob entre risas. Ese chico me cae realmente bien.

-Todos los días si quieres – dijo Embry notablemente emocionado, tanto, que su expresión me hizo reír.

-Bueno – le dije entre risas – si quieres te doy mi teléfono, y así cuando quieras que venga me llamas.

-Eso está perfecto – me contestó aun con esa expresión emocionada. Mientras Jacob trataba de no reírse.

Después de que se lo di ya habíamos llegado donde el coche así que me despedí de ellos.

-Nos vemos pronto chicos, de verdad me la pase muy bien con ustedes.

-Igual Ángela, nos vemos- me contesto Jacob

-Adiós Ángela – dijo Embry mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé ligeramente y sentí caliente mi mejilla mientras un cosquilleo me recorría desde el punto en donde él me dio el beso hasta la punta de mis pies… pero pude observar como su mirada se ensombrecía levemente. Mientras que yo comenzaba a sentir un vacío en el estomago (N/a: no es de hambre jaja porque sí cenaron xD)

……………………………..

Ya era de madrugada, pero a pesar de estar muy cansada no me podía dormir, en parte por el ruido de la lluvia y en parte porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso en el día anterior… no es que haya pasado nada del otro mundo, pero pensaba en la manera en que me siento con Embry y con Jacob, sobre todo con Embry, hasta dejo de ser tímida como normalmente, es impresionante la manera en que con ellos puedo cambiar mi forma de ser … y lo peor es que me gusta no ser tan tímida… aunque extrañamente es solo con ellos… es como si estuviera en el lugar donde pertenezco… aunque suene muy raro…

Así paso un buen rato hasta que logre dormirme…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

_3 SEMANAS DESPUES_

Estaba en mi casa terminando de desayunar cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¡Yo contesto mamá! - grité desde la cocina.

….

-¿Si diga?-

-¡Hola Ang! Soy Embry- me dijeron desde el otro lado, aunque no era necesario que me dijera quien era, reconozco su voy en donde sea.

-Hola Embry, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tu?-

-Bien gracias.

-Oye… ¿crees que puedas venir hoy a la Push?- me preguntó, pero algo había raro en su voz.

-Claro que si, si voy prácticamente todos los días jeje, pero… ¿pasa algo?

-No, claro que no… es solo que tengo ganas de verte…

-Yo también, ¿a qué hora quieres que esté ahí?

-Pues… ¿te parece en media hora?

-Sí claro, entonces nos vemos al rato.

-Si, te estaré esperando en donde siempre.

-Esta bien, nos vemos.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde el día en que fui a la Push, y prácticamente me la vivo ahí, voy casi todos los días, y los que no, Embry viene a Forks… el caso es que nos la vivimos juntos. Ya hasta mi mamá sabe que me gusta y que siento algo bien especial por él (porque después de mucho pensar entendí que eso es lo que pasa: que estoy enamorada de él)

De vez en cuando estábamos con sus amigos, con Jake y con Quil, a veces con unos chavos llamados Paul y Jared, y en también conocí a Sam y a Emily, su prometida. Todos ellos me caen muy bien, me tratan muy bien y me siento como a gusto.

Cuando llegué a la Push fui directo al lugar donde sabía que me estaría esperando, siempre nos veíamos en la playa, donde nos vimos ese día en el atardecer… por decirlo de alguna manera era nuestro "lugar especial". Él ya estaba ahí, esperándome con una de sus sonrisas que me fascinan.

-¡Hola!- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- le dije sarcásticamente.

-Pues aunque no lo creas para mi sí fue una eternidad- me dijo.

-La verdad para mi también- le dije desviando la mirada.

-Oye…- me dijo peor note como se ponía un poco ¿nervioso?- Necesito hablar contigo…

-Dime... – le contesté mientras me sentaba en el tronco del árbol.

-Lo que pasa es que… bueno yo… - comenzó a decir con inseguridad y desviando su mirada.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes… - le dije para infundirle ánimo, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de nervios y curiosidad; nunca lo había visto titubear así…

-Sí… es solo que es más complicado de lo que esperaba…

-Solo dilo…

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… yo… yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti Ángela- me dijo mirándome a los ojos esta vez, pero con una chispa de miedo en ellos…


	6. Historias

_-Bueno… lo que pasa es que… yo… yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti Ángela- me dijo mirándome a los ojos esta vez, pero con una chispa de miedo en ellos…_

-Embry yo…

-No espera… - me atajó – Antes de que digas nada déjame terminar…

-De acuerdo…

-Es cierto que estoy enamorado de ti, lo que siento es más fuerte de lo que imaginas; pero aún hay cosas que… - se detuvo, y aún se podía notar la inseguridad en su mirada.

-¿Cosas que… qué? – le pregunté.

-Pues… cosas… que debes saber antes de tomar cualquier decisión… Hoy en la noche habrá una especie de reunión con los ancianos del consejo y me gustaría saber si quisieras quedarte… tiene que ver con esas cosas de las que te hablaba, y así podrás conocer un poco sobre nuestro pasado…

-Sí, claro que me encantaría quedarme – le contesté. Claro que quería quedarme, estaba muerta de curiosidad.

-De acuerdo, aunque tal vez te parezca un poco extraño… van a contar una especie de leyendas sobre los Quileutes, y algunas son de verdad increíbles…

-No importa, me encantaría escucharlas… y yo… yo quería decirte que también…

-De verdad, no digas nada aun por favor… - me atajó de nuevo sin dejarme terminar.

Pasó el resto de la tarde como cualquier otra, es increíble lo bien que me la pasaba con él y lo rápido que se me iba el tiempo; incluso más después de que me dijera que estaba enamorado de mí.

Al caer la noche se le notaba un poco nervioso, pero lo intentaba disimular y yo no hice ningún comentario al respecto.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos al lugar donde será la reunión – me dijo

-Sí claro, vamos.

Al llegar me dio la impresión de estar en un campamento… era en un lugar muy lindo en la playa, habían colocado una fogata y troncos alrededor de ella formando un círculo… En el lugar había principalmente chavos, que iban desde los 11 años aprox. Hasta chavos ya mayores como los amigos de Embry, que al parecer eran los más grandes; sin contar claro a los que parecían ser los señores del consejo…

Nos sentamos en un tronco junto a Jacob y Seth, ese chico me cae realmente bien, y por lo que he podido ver le tiene una relación muy padre con Jacob. Seth iba con una chica llamada Daniela, de unos quince años, tez blanca, cabello castaño obscuro y ojos verdes. Era una niña muy linda y algo tímida, como yo, aunque de un tiempo para acá no sé donde quedó esa timidez… más bien solo dejo de ser así cuando estoy con Embry o Jacob, incluso con sus amigos soy tímida.

Algo que me tenía impresionada, o más bien maravillada era la forma en que algunos de los chavos que estaban allí (incluidos Seth, Paul, Jared, y Sam) que iban acompañados por alguna chica, las miraba de una forma tan linda y amorosa, como si ellas fueran lo único que existiera… incluso era parecida a la forma en que Embry me miraba.

-Hey Embry! Ángela! ¿Qué tal todo?- Nos saludó Jacob.

-Bien…- contestó Embry algo cortante.

-Hola Jake- le dije.

-Hey hermano, relájate un poco, que Nessie no está aquí por tu culpa, y ya sabes lo que le gusta venir… así que no la cargues contra mí – le dijo Jacob a Embry con una mirada seria pero ligeramente pícara.

-¿Quién es Nessie?- pregunté bastante interesada.

-Es… una niña encantadora, pero ya la conocerás- me respondió Jacob con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Es tu novia?

-Ehmm, no exactamente… es algo más complejo… pero creo que pronto lo entenderás- me respondió.

En ese momento uno de los señores del consejo, que después supe que era el padre de Jacob llamó la atención de todos para comenzar con su relato…

* * *

Yo no salía de mi asombro. La reunión había terminado y aunque todos seguían ahí platicando y en un ambiente relajado, yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, tratando de procesar todo lo que yo había escuchado esa noche.

Eran todas leyendas de los Quileutes, como me había dicho Embry, y aunque no lograba entender qué, sabía que había algo que se me escapaba, como la pieza que falta para completar un rompecabezas.

Las dos historias que me llamaron más la atención fueron la de los fríos y los hombres lobo y la de algo llamado "Imprimación", que era una especie de atracción fuera de lo normal, como amor a primera vista pero que estaba relacionado con los licántropos…

Seguía metida en mis pensamientos cuando Embry llamó mi atención y me dijo:

-Oye Ang, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Ya es tarde…

-No, todavía no es tan tarde… pero podemos ir a dar un paseo ¿no?

-Sí claro, de todas formas… necesito hablar contigo…- y como respuesta asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que los acompañe?-pregunto Jacob a Embry mirándolo con preocupación

-No, no es necesario Jake- le respondió.

Nos despedimos de todos (o casi todos) y caminamos sobre la playa hacia nuestro "lugar especial".

-Y… ¿que te pareció la reunión?-comenzó Embry.

-Pues… ha sido fantástico, todas esas historias… de verdad me la pasé muy bien.

-¿Verdad que son bastante increíbles las historias? – me preguntó mirándome como si estudiara mi reacción.

-Pues sí, la verdad si – admití.

-Y… que pasaría si…- se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué pasaría si que?

-… La historia de los Hombre Lobo y los Fríos es interesante ¿no crees? – me contestó evadiendo mi pregunta… pero lo dejé pasar…

-Sí, es verdad... pero a ciencia cierta… ¿qué son los fríos?

-Mmmm… tú los conocerías mejor como vampiros… - En ese momento no sé porque me vino la imagen de los Cullen a la cabeza… pero deseche ese pensamiento.

-Aaahh… pero no contestaste mi pregunta… ¿Qué pasaría si qué? – dije retomando el tema anterior.

-De acuerdo… iré al punto… Recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana ¿no? Lo de que estoy enamorado de ti, pero que debías conocer ciertas cosas…

-Sí claro que me acuerdo…

-Bueno… ¿qué pasaría si… si… esas historias que contaron… fueran… ciertas?

Me tarde un momento en procesar esa pregunta, pero al final le respondí:

-¿Ve…verdad? Quieres decir que sí existen los vampiros y los licántropos? – le pregunté… por un momento pensé que era una broma, pero por la seriedad en su expresión me hizo cambiar de idea y tomarme en serio sus palabras…

-Pues… sí…

-…

-¿No te has preguntado por qué nunca te he tocado? Ni siquiera cuando nos saludamos te doy la mano…

-… pues… no la verdad no lo había pensado… aunque todavía no se me olvida cuando me diste un beso en la mejilla el día que nos conocimos…

-¿Y esa vez no sentiste algo fuera de los normal?

-Pues para ser sincera sí, sentí como mi mejilla ardía, pero yo después lo relacioné con el hecho de que yo también estoy enamorada de ti…

-¿De… de veras estas enamorada de mí? – me preguntó con un brillo tan lindo en sus ojos y una de sus sonrisas que me matan.

-Sí, claro que sí, te lo iba a decir desde que me lo dijiste tú, pero no me dejaste ni hablar…

-Es que… tienes mucho que saber todavía… pero no sé por dónde empezar… solo espero que puedas entenderme…

-Pues puedes empezar por el principio- le dije con un tono de burla en la voz, para cortar un poco la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

Para ese momento ya habíamos llegado al árbol donde siempre nos sentábamos a platicar y me senté en su tronco…

-De acuerdo… pues… las historias que escuchaste… la mayoría, si no es que todas, son ciertas… y como te pudiste dar cuenta son sobre nuestra tribu…

-¿O sea que aquí hay hombres lobo?

-Si te digo que sí, y que están más cerca de ti de lo que tú crees ¿me creerías?- me preguntó con una mirada suplicante y llena de temor…

* * *

**Bueno aquí está la continuación de mi historia…**

**Mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mi historia! De verdad que me hacen muy felices ^^**

**Por favor déjenme Reviews!! Saben que yo siempre contesto los Reviews que me dejan! Aunque los anónimos no los puedo contestar sepan que les agradezco que lean mi historia y que me dejen un comentario!!**

**DE VERAS GRACIAS!!!**

**Pronto habrá continuación ^^**

**Y también pronto subiré otra historia así que estén pendientes!**

**Un Beso a todos!!**


	7. Inicia el rompecabezas

**Hola a todos! **

**Se que ninguna excusa justifica tanto tiempo que tarde en subir este capítulo... Sólo por eso hoy subiré dos capitulos! Es una manera de compensarlos...**

**Aquí va el primero de ellos... ojalá les guste.**

**Inicia el rompecabezas**

-A ver, espera un momento, creo que no te sigo… ¿me estas diciendo que todo lo que contaron hace un rato es cierto? – le respondí tratando de encontrar la broma en lo que me estaba diciendo, pero algo me decía que era mas serio de lo que pensaba…

-Pues… técnicamente sí, eso trato de decirte – me respondió en un susurro y desviando la mirada.

-¿O sea que en La Push hay hombres lobo?- le pregunté con tanta naturalidad que hasta yo me sorprendí. Él solo asintió con la cabeza; se notaba que estaba lleno de miedo por mi reacción… la expresión que tenía en su cara en el momento que volvió a mirarme me desarmó por completo.

-Wow – fue lo único que logré articular, estaba demasiado asombrada, y aun no lograba asimilar del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿No estás asustada?, ¿no quieres salir corriendo y no volver a verme nunca más? – me preguntó con horror reflejado en sus ojos.

-No- contesté con determinación; era cierto, no estaba asustada y lo dije sin siquiera pensarlo – simplemente me parece sorprendente… y esto no cambia nada de lo que siento por ti…

En ese momento, sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que sentí como un extraño, pero a la vez, conocido calor me inundaba por dentro, mientras que mi cerebro hacía una especie de click; como encontrando la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas.

-Espera un minuto – le dije – dices que todas las leyendas son reales ¿cierto?

-Pues sí, prácticamente si…

-O sea que… la imprimación… ¿eso fue lo que ocurrió con nosotros?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues sí, eso es exactamente lo que pasa, ahora tú lo eres todo para mí, todo mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo- me respondió con una mirada tan amorosa y llena de ternura que, si hubiera podido, me habría derretido en ese momento.

Me acerqué un poco más a él y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

- Tú también lo eres todo para mí – le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. – Ahora entiendo porqué me siento de esta forma contigo, como si fuéramos _"el uno para el otro"_ – le dije con una sonrisita burlona.

- En realidad lo somos – me respondió, soltando una de sus manos de mi agarre y poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre mi mejilla, acariciándome suavemente con su dedo; ahora podía notar lo caliente que estaba su mano… – Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas todavía.

- Si, es verdad…- le contesté acortando la poca distancia que aún nos separaba. – Pero ya habrá tiempo después- susurré.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, podía sentir su respiración contra la mía, su nariz rozaba la mía, de pronto sólo sentí sus labios sobre los míos… era un beso suave y delicado, y me sentí en las nubes, mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas, y mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

No sé si pasaron segundos o minutos; pudimos estar toda la vida así y no me habría molestado… ni siquiera era un beso estrictamente dicho, simplemente eran unos labios sobre otros, pero con ese pequeño roce sentía como si nuestras almas fueran ahora una sola.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada, colocó su frente contra la mía y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestra respiración.

- ¿De verdad no quieres hablar de… pues ya sabes?- me preguntó sigiloso.

- Ahora no, no quiero arruinar el momento- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y él me apretó más contra él. No puedo ni decir cómo me sentía en ese momento, estaba tan feliz, tan…

Pasó un buen rato, aunque en realidad no sabría decir cuánto exactamente, y simplemente estuvimos sentados en la playa, recargados en un tronco, aunque yo más bien estaba recargada en él, quien me tuvo abrazada todo el rato; hablando sin hablar.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, podía darme cuenta por la poca luz que entraba por mi ventana, aunque el cielo seguía tan nublado como siempre. No había podido dormir en toda la noche; me la pasé dándole vueltas al asunto de los hombres lobo… Por momentos me parecía una idea aterradora, pero de pronto pensaba que era algo realmente genial. Al final, decidí dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, ya sabía la verdad y estaba metida en este secreto de por vida; a demás, no iba a alejarme de Embry por nada del mundo, y menos ahora que sabía que tan fuerte era nuestra relación.

Observé mi reloj y vi que eran las 8 de la mañana, así que decidí levantarme y darme un largo baño. Después bajé a la cocina para desayunar algo y vi a mi mamá sirviéndoles un poco de leche a los gemelos.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- me preguntó mi mamá con curiosidad.

-Sí, - le contesté -¿por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé, me pareció que estabas preocupada.- me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De verdad, estoy muy bien,- le respondí con una sonrisa enorme; su comentario había hecho que recordara lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Aunque, también pareces muy feliz,- me dijo como estudiándome.

-Está bien, me atrapaste… ¡Embry se me declaró! - le dije con la emoción brillando en mis ojos.

-Me alegro por ti, Embry es un buen chico. Ya se me hacía raro que regresaras tan tarde anoche; más de lo normal.

-Sí, bueno… - le dije un tanto sonrojada.

-Así que, si antes casi no estabas en casa, ahora no te veremos ni el polvo, - dijo medio en broma.

-Tal vez, pero trataré de que me vean seguido por aquí – le dije, siguiendo la broma.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y mi mamá, que estaba junto a él, contestó. Me lanzó una mirada pícara.

-Claro, espera un momento,- dijo y me alargó el teléfono. Lo tomé, sabiendo exactamente quién estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, - me contestó una voz emocionada. – Sólo quería saber que tal amaneciste, y saber si pensabas en bajar hoy por acá.

-Pues, "bien, gracias" responde a lo primero, y pues, si no hay problema, iré en un rato.

-Está perfecto. ¿No quieres que vaya por ti?

-No te preocupes, no tiene caso que vengas para después regresar, yo iré.- le dije, agradeciendo internamente su gesto de caballerosidad.

-Bueno, está bien; te esperaré.

-Llego como al medio día, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos al rato.

-Sí, nos vemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Así pasó el resto de la mañana, ayudando a mi mamá con las tareas de la casa. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era hora de que me fuera, y quería llegar a la Push cuanto antes; aún tenía muchas preguntas.

En ese momento, como si de pronto mi cerebro conectara dos cosas que pareciera no tienen nada que ver, recordé algo que me dijera Jacob hace ya tiempo: "_Descuida Ángela, lo sabrás, y más pronto de lo que piensas". _

¿Sería que Bella y los Cullen tienen algo que ver en… todo esto? Ahora que sabía el secreto de los licántropos, ¿podría saber qué es lo que Embry y Jacob me escondían sobre ella?

* * *

**Aquí tienen el primero... ahora, va el siguiente.**


	8. Descubriendo la verdad

**Descubriendo la verdad**

Llegué a la Push cerca de las doce de la tarde, y me dirigí a la playa, ahí donde Embry siempre me esperaba. Había ido muchas veces a su casa, e incluso a casa de Jacob, pero él siempre me esperaba en el mismo lugar; y ahora, este lugar tiene un nuevo significado…

En cuanto Embry me vio acercándome corrió hasta mí y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros; nos miramos a los ojos un momento, y finalmente me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Sin soltarme, se separó un poco y me dio un tímido y pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un leve roce, que me cortó la respiración. Me miró a los ojos, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Supongo, que ahora sí tienes muchas preguntas…

-Sí, unas cuantas- le respondí con una sonrisita.

-Pues, tenemos mucho tiempo – me dijo, tomándome de la mano y guiándome hasta el árbol; se sentó en el suelo con la espalda en el tronco y yo, me recosté poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo.

En verdad tenía tantas preguntas, que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Me quedé callada un momento, pensando cuál era la mejor forma de empezar.

-Bueno, recapitulemos todo de nuevo, - le dije y él asintió con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello.

-Algunos Quileutes, los que tienen la… descendencia, se convierten en lobos, y cuando están es esa forma, pueden comunicarse a través de sus pensamientos… - me detuve un momento y él, de nuevo, asintió con la cabeza.

-Y si el "alfa" da una orden, la tenemos que seguir, nos guste o no.- me dijo.

-Entonces, Sam es el Alfa…

-Bueno, digamos que, ahora hay dos manadas diferentes. La manada de Sam, y la manada de Jacob.- me dijo, y lo miré confundida.

-Sí, bueno, hace casi un año, gracias a un… "pequeño" problema, Jacob se separó de la manada, y Seth y Leah Clearwater se unieron a él, así que eran ellos la manada de Jacob, aunque, él no quería eso.

-¿Pueden haber más de una manada?, ¿por qué no quería?- le pregunté con curiosidad, y aún algo confundida.

-Bueno, por cuestiones de linaje, Jacob debía haber sido el Alfa desde el principio, pero Sam fue el primero en convertirse, así que él tomó ese papel, y a Jacob eso no le molestaba, ya que él no quería tener esa responsabilidad tan grande… - se detuvo un momento, y luego continuó.- Pero, como te dije, hubo un problema, que hizo que Jacob dejara a la manada. Al principio yo no sabía si quedarme o ir con Jacob, al fin de cuentas, él es mi mejor amigo así que, por un momento pensé en irme con él, pero al final me quedé con Sam… - dijo con un deje de culpa en la voz.

-Y… ¿sigues en la manada de Sam?

-No, al final, cuando se "solucionó" el problema, Quil y yo nos fuimos con Jacob. Aunque, fue problema tras problema, y la manada de Sam también ayudo a solucionarlo…

De pronto una idea cruzó mi mente…

-Sus enemigos naturales son los vampiros ¿cierto?

-En teoría, sí… pero creo que hay excepciones, - me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Como si hubiera recordado algo.

Vacilé un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué creo que los Cullen tienen algo que ver con esto?- terminé con la voz llena de curiosidad.

-Bueno… - lo vi titubear un poco, como si estuviera llevando a cabo una discusión interna. Al final me contestó. –Supongo que no tiene caso ocultártelo más; a fin de cuentas, Bella es tu amiga, y de alguna forma Edward y Alice también, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas…

-Bueno, la verdad es que los Cullen… son vampiros.

No sé lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero seguro que eran asombro e incredulidad; aunque en el fondo, eso era lo que sospechaba. Después de las historias, las descripciones de los vampiros se asemejaban bastante a todos ellos.

-Pero, ellos no son… malos ¿verdad?- pregunté con preocupación y curiosidad mezclados.

-No, no lo son, - me contestó con una sonrisa. – A demás, has convivido con ellos durante mucho tiempo. Y bueno, ahora Bella… - dijo, dejando la frase a medias.

-Bella es una vampira. – terminé yo. – Y… ¿podré verla alguna vez?- pregunté con ansiedad. En verdad quería verla; y sabía que ella nunca me haría daño. Ninguno de ellos.

-Claro que sí, de hecho creo que Jake irá en un rato a la casa de los Cullen, si quieres podemos ir con él.

-¡Me encantaría! – dije con entusiasmo y nerviosismo camuflado. – Pero, ¿por qué va a ir Jacob?, ¿a ver a Bella?, ¿él y Edward ya no se llevan mal?- solté de golpe.

Embry soltó una risita ante mi exasperación mal disimulada.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que mencionamos a Nessie? – asentí con la cabeza. –Pues digamos que ella es ahora parte de la familia Cullen.

Le dirigí una mirada interrogadora. Cuando Jacob mencionó a Nessie, aunque fue de pasada, por un momento llegue a pensar que ella fuera la chica de quien se había improntado. Estaba bastante confundida.

-Mira, Jacob está improntado de Nessie; pero es algo muy complicado. Fuera de lo común, si es que a algo de esto se le puede llamar común,- dijo medio riéndose. – Lo único que puedo decirte es que, por más retorcido que suene, ella tiene… alrededor de dos años. O eso parece. Pero no te asustes, -dijo rápidamente al ver mi cara de sorpresa. ¿Jacob estaba improntado de una niña de dos años?- Jacob no siente por ella, lo que yo siento por ti, por ejemplo… Depende las edades, y las necesidades de cada quien, el sentimiento que se desarrolla; puede ser como pareja, o como hermano, o simplemente como el mejor de los amigos. Nosotros estaremos ahí para esa persona especial, sea lo que sea que la persona necesite.

Trataba de comprenderlo, y de alguna manera lo hacía, sin embargo, era imposible no sorprenderme. Creo que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

-Así que la historia de Nessie, la sabrás en su momento. No soy quién para contártelo. Deben ser ellos quienes lo hagan.

-De acuerdo, -respondí, aun aturdida.

-Así que, ¿vamos con los Cullen cuando vaya Jake?

-Claro- le dije con una sonrisa enorme.

* * *

**Solo me resta decirles, que les agradezco en el alma que lean este FF, espero que les haya gustado. Y muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews y me han agregado a Favoritos o a Alerta, de veradad que me hacen muy feliz...**

**Pronto habrá otro capítulo, de hecho ya está escrito, y estoy trabajando el el siguiente.**

**Tambien una pequeña propaganda. Subiré otro FF, esta vez del mundo de Harry Potter, si alguien le interesa... pasen por mi prefil ^^**

**UN BESO ENORME! Y FELIZ 2010 A TODOS!**


	9. La idea de Jacob

**La idea de Jacob**

Como si lo hubiéramos convocado, Jacob apareció un rato después.

-Hola chicos, - saludó entusiasmado.

-Hola, - respondimos al unísono.

-Así que… - comenzó Jacob. -¿Qué te parece todo? ¿Increíble cierto?

-Sí, todo es como de cuento, - le respondí. - Y más el darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de mi. Conviví con los Cullen bastante tiempo, y nunca hubiera pensado algo así.

-Así que también sabes lo de los Cullen… - dijo pensativo. -¿Qué tanto sabes?

-Sólo lo esencial,- se adelantó Embry. -Creo que son ellos quienes le tienen que contar _esa_ parte de la historia.

-Sí, tienes razón… Yo voy ya a su casa, ¿no vienen de una vez? Entre más rápido lo entienda todo, mejor para todos.

-Supongo, - dije. Me sentía bastante nerviosa. No todos los días vas a la casa de unos vampiros. Por lo menos no sabiendo que _son _vampiros.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ir? - me dijo Embry, tomándome de la mano. Seguramente mi nerviosismo era muy evidente.

-Sí, estoy segura, - dije, tratando de reafirmar esa seguridad con mi voz.

-Bueno, pues va… - se interrumpió Jacob a la mitad de su frase. El brillo en sus ojos me asustó un poco. - Vámonos. Llegaremos _muy _rápido.

-No estás pensando lo que creo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Embry, mirándolo entre divertido y asustado.

Jacob sólo le contestó con una sonrisa y se echó a correr hacia el bosque. _(N/A: No sé si se entiende, pero el bosque está a un lado de la playa… ^^) _

-¡Dense prisa! - nos gritó justo antes de perderse de vista.

Embry se volvió hacia mí. Lo noté un poco nervioso, pero sin duda, lo que predominaba en sus ojos era emoción.

-Ang… bueno, verás… lo que pasa es que… - lo vi balbucear y no pude evitar sonreír ante su expresión. Trataba de mostrarse serio, pero no lo lograba; se le veía muy emocionado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, la casa de los Cullen está algo lejos y… bueno, a Jake se le ocurrió una manera más rápida de llegar…

-¿Cuál? ¿Ir en coche?- bromeé. Sabía que no era esa la idea, pero no lograba adivinar cuál era. Solo quería aligerar el ambiente.

-No, - dijo riéndose. -Se le ocurrió que… bueno, no se le ocurrió. Más bien, es la manera en que siempre nos trasladamos por el bosque… - se interrumpió. Me miraba como si estuviera evaluando mi reacción.

No entendía bien lo que me quería decir. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía adivinar cuál era su idea.

-Bueno, claro que si tú no quie…-

-¿¡Te vas a convertir en lobo!- lo interrumpí. Justo en el momento en que comenzó a hablar de nuevo, mi cerebro hizo _click. _

No sé que reflejaba mi rostro. Por un lado, la curiosidad y emoción de verlo convertido en lobo, pero por otra parte también estaba algo asustada.

-Pues, esa sería… la idea. Pero obvio que si tú no quieres, pues… - respondió con preocupación. -No voy a hacerlo si te da miedo.

-Pues me parece una gran idea, - le respondí con una sonrisa. -Me muero de curiosidad por verte en tu forma de lobo, pero… la verdad sí tengo un poco de miedo…

-No tienes que tener miedo,- dijo tomándome de las manos y mirándome a los ojos. -Nunca te lastimaría.

-Lo sé,- respondí.

-Además, soy un lobo muy tierno,- me dijo con cara de inocente. Noté su intención de aligerar un poco la tensión que se había formado. Se lo agradecía.

-No lo dudo,- le dije mientras daba un paso más cerca de él. -Seguro que eres el lobo más lindo y tierno del mundo.

Se inclinó un poco y rozó sus labios con los míos. En ese momento me perdí en las emociones que me embargaban: desde el amor que transmitíamos en ese momento hasta el nerviosismo ante la expectativa de ver a Embry en su forma lobuna.

Se separó de mí y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó en un susurro.

-Claro,- le respondí.

Se separó de mí y su entusiasmo era casi tangible. Solté una pequeña risita.

-No me has dicho cómo te transformas en lobo,- le dije. La curiosidad, finalmente, había vencido al miedo y ahora dominaba mis emociones.

-Pues, es bastante sencillo. Al principio, la mayoría nos transformábamos cuando nos enojábamos y perdíamos los estribos, y nos era más difícil hacerlo por voluntad propia. Ahora me es mucho más fácil controlarme cuando me enojo, y puedo transformarme a voluntad, casi sin esfuerzo.

Percibí algo de orgullo mientras me explicaba esto.

Aún no sabía muchas cosas, y tenía por lo menos un millón de preguntas más. Por un lado quería quedarme ahí con Embry y simplemente hacerle todas mis preguntas, pero por otro, quería ver a Bella. En verdad la extrañaba.

Opté por la segunda opción. Tal vez eso me ayudara a entender todo esto un poco más. Parte de mí se preguntaba si no sería todo esto un sueño.

-Bueno, pues… vamos. Sólo recuerda que mientras soy lobo no puedo hablar. Pero puedo escuchar,- me dijo Embry. Me observaba como evaluando mi reacción.

-Para ya de verme así. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien,- le dije con una sonrisa para que dejara de preocuparse.

De pronto un fuerte aullido se escuchó de por el bosque. Embry soltó una risita y algo que me pareció un _"que impaciente"._

Me tomó de la mano, se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me guió hacia las orillas del bosque.

Nos adentramos un poco en él y se detuvo. Se giró a verme con una sonrisa entre dulce y divertida.

-Tal vez deberías ver primero a Jake, así yo estaré aquí para… servirte de apoyo,- dijo divertido, pero pude ver algo de seriedad en su mirada. Yo sabía que aún estaba preocupado por mi posible reacción. -¡Jake! ¿Podrías salir?-

Escuché unos crujidos de hojas y ramas y de pronto, saliendo de entre los árboles, se encontraba un enorme y precioso lobo café-rojizo.

* * *

**GOMENASAI! Sé que no tengo ni perdón ni excusa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar...**

**Sólo puedo decirles que no saben lo felices que me hacen con sus Reviews y Alertas. Espero que este capítulo les guste ^^.**

**¡Ah, por cierto! Este capítulo va dedicado a las Locas del 410, que tanto me estuvieron molestando por que lo subiera. Pues ¡al fin! Ahí lo tienen.**

**Mil gracias por leerme.**


End file.
